Field trip gone wrong
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: The class goes on a field trip to a resturuant, Lana gets drunk, Note: Takes place before "Drone" so there is Whitney in it (yay!)


Chloe sat next to Clark on the bus  
  
"A field trip to a restaurant? Just when I thought I've seen everything!"  
  
Clark looked over  
  
"Well, It gets us out of school plus we get to sample food, I really don't see a problem in all of it"  
  
Chloe smiled  
  
"Yeah I guess so"  
  
Chloe looked over at Lana and Whitney who were sitting in back, He was chatting with a few of his friends from the team while she was reading a book  
  
"You know, Lana and Whitney have been having there problems, this could be your lucky day!"  
  
"Chloe! How could you say something like that!"  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but the guy's father is in the hospital! Hey, why are you so eager to set me up with Lana?"  
  
She leaned up against him slyly  
  
"Well, there is no chance for you and me and she is the only one you have your eyes on"  
  
He rolled his eyes and looked out the window  
  
They got there in 5 minutes and all boarded off the bus, Chloe sat on the little wall while waiting for the class, she saw Whitney and Lana  
  
"Hey Lana, Hey Whitney" she greeted them  
  
"Hey" they said in unison  
  
Pete, Chloe and Clark all got a booth, Jody, who had gotten out of the hospital from the effects of the green meteor drink walked over  
  
"Hi, guys can I sit down?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
Chloe scooted over and Jody sat down  
  
"Don't worry, guys, I am done with sucking out body fat"  
  
They all laughed nervously, Jody lowered her eyes  
  
"OK I deserve that"  
  
Whitney and Lana were sharing a booth she noticed he was staring into space  
  
"Hey, you OK, Whitney?"  
  
He snapped back and smiled at her  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
The waiter came  
  
"Hi, can I take your drink orders?"  
  
"Yes" Whitney said "I'll have a vodka and Lana will have a sprite"  
  
The waiter raised his eyebrows  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"22, I just came to see my girlfriend Lana on her field trip"  
  
He handed the waiter a fake ID he checked it out and nodded  
  
"Your drinks will be right up"  
  
Lana looked at Whitney in disgust  
  
"Vodka, Whitney?"  
  
He sighed  
  
"I've been very stressed with my dad in the hospital, I just need something to you know, take my mind off everything"  
  
she looked at him in disgust  
  
"I really thought you had more sense than that, Whitney, I really did.. Do you know what would happened if you became an alcoholic!?!"  
  
She got up to leave, Whitney called her back  
  
"Lana, stay"  
  
She crossed her arms  
  
"If you want me to quit I will, just on more glass and I am done forever"  
  
"What if you get drunk? If Mrs. Heart catches you?"  
  
"I won't, just one glass"  
  
She sat down and sighed  
  
"OK, fair enough"  
  
The waiter brought back the drinks, Whitney sipped his vodka, Lana looked at it, He saw her looking  
  
"Hey, you want some?"  
  
"No, of course not!... Well, maybe just a sip"  
  
He slid the drink over to her  
  
Jody sat sipping her soup  
  
"I can't believe it" Chloe ranted "On the day we go on a field trip to a restaurant you can't have solid food"  
  
Jody laughed  
  
"You know guys, there are worse things then being fat, like being a total freak and eating people's fat. I am so glad you guys are still talking to me"  
"We are your friends, Jody, and we are not going to ditch you even though you tried to kill me"  
  
Jody smiled at Pete  
  
"So, Jody" He said "We never got to finish our date"  
  
She sighed "As much as I like you, Pete, I'm going stay single"  
  
"Ooh burned!" came from Chloe  
  
Jody shook her head "No, really I want to take a break... but who knows how long"  
  
She smiled at Pete who smiled back  
  
"Well, you have my number when you come around"  
  
Lana looked down at the empty glass  
  
"OOPS! I just drank it all didn't I?"  
  
"No problem, it was better I didn't have it, I'm telling you Lana, I am done forever with this"  
  
Lana leaned up against the table  
  
"You are so fine" she slurred "Lets make out right here!"  
  
"Uh-oh, You are drunk arent you?"  
  
"Maybe" Lana cracked up "Wouldn't it be funny to see the look on Mrs. Heart's face?"  
  
"You'd get expelled, Lana!"  
  
"Oh, that would suck!"  
  
"Okay, Lana we have to get you out of here before someone sees you"  
  
"It's so crowded in here! Lets go under the table!"  
  
Lana slunk down  
  
"Lana, get up!"  
  
"I'm waiting" she sing-songed "Are you coming down here?"  
  
"Lana, get up!"  
  
She came back up  
  
"I'm back! You missed me!"  
  
"Yeah, now come with me"  
  
"No, how about you get me a vodka, baby"  
  
"No more vodka for you"  
  
She pounded on the table  
  
"Do it or I'll scream! I can scream loudly!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Clark walked over  
  
"Is everything okay here"  
  
Lana looked over  
  
"Hey! It's Clark! Yo, Clarky, sit down, have fun!"  
  
He looked at Whitney  
  
"She's drunk isent she?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, I have been stressed out over my dad in the hospital so I started drinking vodka"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Listen, Clark! Well anyways Lana convinced me to stop and I saw her eyeing my last glass so I asked her if she wanted a taste and she wound up drinking the whole thing and now she is wasted"  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" Clark asked  
  
"Yeah" Lana laughed "What are you going to do with me?"  
  
"I'm taking her outside"  
  
"No, you are getting me another vodka" Lana said fiercely  
  
"How are we going to get her outside?" Clark asked  
  
"Oh my God!" Lana shrieked "Oh my God!"  
  
"Oh my God, what?" Whitney asked  
  
Lana ran out the door with her hand over her mouth  
  
"Oh my God" Whitney said rolling his eyes  
  
"Well that takes care of getting her outside" Clark said  
  
"I'm going to go clean her up OK?"  
  
"Yeah, OK"  
  
Clark left and walked back to Chloe, Pete and Jody  
  
"Hey is Lana OK? she looked like she was going to puke" Chloe said  
  
"She got drunk" Clark told her  
  
"What how?" Pete asked  
  
"It's a very long story, You can't tell a soul"  
  
"Don't worry, we won't" answered Jody  
  
Whitney walked outside where Lana was throwing up in the bushes, he ran over to her and held her hair up  
  
"OK, OK, get all the nasty vodka out" He instructed her "Your going to be fine"  
  
He looked down  
  
"God, Lana, how much do you eat?!"  
  
He heard her puking some more  
  
"OK, OK, C'mon, get all the nasty vodka out"  
  
"All right I'm done"  
  
He helped her up and cleaned the sides of her mouth with a napkin  
  
"I am in so much trouble" she moaned, and then passed out  
  
He picked her up and carried her into the bus  
  
At the restaurant the students were finished with there meals  
  
"Okay, students" Mrs. Heart called "Time to go!"  
  
They got up and boarded back into the bus. Jody went to go sit back with Kaisa and Uma and Chloe, Pete and Clark sat in front of Lana and Whitney  
  
"How is she feeling?" Chloe asked Whitney  
  
Whitney had his arm around the passed out girl rubbing her stomach, she was up against him whimpering in her sleep  
  
"Still not feeling too good"  
  
"Will she be OK?" Clark asked  
  
"She will.. but my shoes?.. thats a different story"  
  
Chloe laughed and looked at his clothes  
  
"She doesn't have a very good aim"  
  
She woke up and looked around  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Hey" Whitney said "How does your stomach feel?"  
  
"Empty, I think I puked everything I've ever eaten"  
  
"Congratulations" Chloe joked "Your first time being drunk"  
  
"Ow!" Lana rubbed her head "Don't speak so loud"  
  
"And your very first hangover" Clark joked  
  
Lana shot up  
  
"Oh my God! Did Mrs. Heart see?"  
  
"No, no" Whitney told her "When she asked what was wrong I told her you had accidentally eaten a fish you were allergic to"  
  
Lana smiled  
  
"Thank you so much, I'm going back to sleep now, rub my stomach some more, I like it"  
  
He smiled  
  
"Will do"  
  
She laid back down on this chest  
  
"How are you going to explain her to Nell?" Clark asked  
  
"I'm hoping she'll feel better when I drive her home"  
  
When they got back to the school Whitney woke Lana up and they all got off the bus. Lana stopped Whitney  
  
"Whitney, Don't you see how bad vodka is?" She then smiled lightly "The evidence is all over your shoes"  
  
He laughed  
  
"How much did you pay for them?"  
  
"Don't worry, Lana, I got them in Payless"  
  
She got serious again  
  
"Promise me you'll come and talk to me about what is bothering you and stop hitting the bottle, please?"  
  
He smiled "OK"  
  
They went in for a kiss but Lana stopped him  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't, you know, the puking"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
He paused  
  
"Oh, what the hell"  
  
She laughed and they kissed. Clark saw them and walked back to Pete  
  
"Women!" Pete joked  
  
Clark laughed  
  
"C'mon, I'll drive you home" 


End file.
